After
by Jane Cipher
Summary: A little bit of fluff I came up up. One-Shot. Bill and Dipper have a small conversation after Dipper dies.


**_Warning: The following has an extreme amount of FLUFFY FLUFFINESS!_**

 ** _Read at your own adorableness... I mean risk._**

 _My heart is torn into pieces._

 _Little tiny ones._

 _I hurt inside._

 _I hurt a lot._

 _The only one who understands_

 _Is the one I banished long ago._

 _I told him to never come back._

 _But he did._

 _Again and again_

 _He came_

 _To comfort_

 _To help_

 _To understand._

 _I made a deal with him once._

 _It didn't go too well, I guess._

 _I don't care anymore though._

 _Because… He's a friend._

 _And friends make mistakes._

 _My heart is torn into pieces._

 _Little small ones._

 _I do hurt._

 _Just…_

 _Not too much._

 _He no longer appears in my dreams._

 _I saw him in real life._

 _A tall man in a yellow suit,_

 _And only one eye._

 **Bill Cipher- By Paradise Dawn.**

I felt a familiar presence that I hadn't in a long time. It was… Cold, with a hint of loneliness and hurt. There may have been a spark of empathy, love, and compassion, but it has long been extinguished by centuries of hardship. I understand him now, and I don't want to turn him away like I have many times.

"Pine Tree." His voice is still the same, sounding cold and hostile with a hint of the loneliness and hurt in his aura. It echoes around me, and the world around turns grey, the only color being me and the demon behind me.

"Bill Cipher." I greeted him, yet not facing him. I kept my back towards the demon, not wanting to look at him quite yet. It was much too soon.

"I see you've… Finally… Passed." Bill sounded hesitant, and slightly sad. I laugh shortly, and turn towards the triangle with one eye.

"Yes, Bill, I have." I'm taller now, stronger too. The last time I faced him, I was just a young boy of 13, and hated him with every fiber of my being. But now… Now, I don't care. I'm dead. Everything he has done in the past doesn't affect me anymore.

"I see." Bill looked down, holding his cane tightly, the knuckles of his black fingers brightening and turning a dark grey. I smile a little, and sit down, patting the ground next to me. "It's been only 15 years, Bill. Heh, most people don't die when their twenty-eight."

"You should have accepted that deal, Pine Tree." Bill sounded heartbroken, which surprised me. Him, heartbroken? I understand the loneliness and hurt, but still…

"Bill, it wouldn't have been fair." I said slowly, looking down at my hands. "Many other people are fighting cancer… If I had taken your deal, it wouldn't have been fair to those who have been sick for far longer than I had…"

"Pine Tree!" Bill grabbed my shoulders, suddenly the image of a man my age. He had a bright yellow suit, blonde hair, and his trademark top hat and bowtie. His eye was golden, and his other eye just wasn't there. "You had such a long life ahead of you! You could have afforded being selfish, when it came to your own life! You were reduced to such a weak… mortal…" Bill turned back into a triangle, and turned away from me. "Heh, you would've died anyways… You silly mortals, so weak…" He chuckled, but there was no humor behind it.

"Bill…" I looked at him with concern, and folded my hands neatly in my lap.

"Pine Tree, I uh… I never…" HIs voice cracked, which surprised me. "I never wanted you to die…" He shuddered a little, turning into a humanoid figure for a moment, before turning back into a triangle. "Not… Not like this, anyways…"

"Bill…" I repeated, standing up. "Bill, it's all right…"

"No. It's. Not!" Bill turned a fiery red, his hands curled into tight fists. "I could've saved you, even without a stupid deal! I could've… I could've…"

I sighed, running a hand through my dark brown hair. It collided with that old ball cap I hadn't worn in years, surprising me. I pulled it off, and looked at it fondly. I stopped wearing this old thing when I turned 15…

"Pine Tree, what… What are you wearing?" Bill asked curiously, flicking away what looked like a tear.

I was wearing grey shorts, a red shirt, and a puffy blue vest. With the cap in my hands, I had my complete outfit from when I was 12… Heh, memories…

"I'm not quite sure, friend." I replied steadily, pulling the ball cap onto my unruly hair. "However, I would like to explore my mind a bit. Care to join me?" I asked casually, looking around the forest that was my mind. "After all, I only have a few minutes left…"

If the giant nacho could smile, he would be beaming.


End file.
